Joy Inside My Tears
by monroserusher
Summary: When Layla Morris joins Dalton Academy as their first female student, Sebastian Smythe wants her out of the school. After a while, they become friends and it isn't long before they fall in love with one another but of course, like all love stories, they have their problems
1. Layla

Layla Morris was seventeen and a talented, beautiful, intelligent young woman. She had an amazing singing voice and this was what made her stand out. Her looks also made her stand out from crowd. He long hair was a golden honey colour, she had crystal green eyes, she never wore any make up but there was no need for her to wear it as she was too pretty to wear it and she had a really athletic slim figure

For two years, Layla had been dating Spike Miller who was a jock at McKinley High. Spike had a thing for cheerleaders and always wanted Layla to take up cheerleading but she never had an interest in being a cheerleader

Layla was about to make history as she was about to attend Dalton Academy. Yes, Dalton Academy the all male school so obviously, Layla enrolling there was a big deal as she was the first female to attend Dalton. Layla had heard about Dalton Academy and she really liked what she heard of it but her gender was the only hitch

However, her mother did a lot of persuading. She told the principal of Layla's track record and academic abilities and she felt Layla would benefit from being in a school like Dalton. Anyway, Layla was about to have her first day in Dalton

Obviously, she would wear the typical blazer and shirt but instead of the school pants, she wore a denim skirt, black knee high socks and black heels. She didn't want to smell like a skank so she wore some Christina Aguilera perfume. To complete her look, Layla wore a white headband

Layla's mom drove her into school and wished her daughter good luck. Just as she waved her mother off, a male voice behinds her responded, "You're gonna need it"

**Share your thoughts on the first chapter**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	2. Sebastian

Layla turned over and saw Sebastian Smythe staring at her. She knew all too well who that guy was. He was that guy who threw a slushie of rock salts at former Warbler Blaine Anderson. Layla nervously responded, "Look, Sebastian. I didn't come to cause trouble. Can't we please be civil?" He responded, "I'll just keep causing trouble until harmony is restored and by doing that, it means getting you off my turf." Layla said, "This isn't your school, Sebastian," then walked off

Layla entered the building almost crying. She started to think maybe going to Dalton had been a mistake. Just then, another voice asked, "May I help you, miss?" Layla shouted, "Don't start on me too!," then walked off

She was followed by Jeff, a fellow Dalton boy. He responded, "You're that new girl, right?" She answered, "I am and quite frankly, I'm starting to think coming to Dalton was a mistake," then started to wipe away a few tears

Jeff offered to show her round Dalton. She accepted his offer. While showing her round, he apologised for the way Sebastian had spoken to her but he also tried to defend him by saying, "Give him time. He'll come round." Layla said, "He's determined to get me out of here"

Later on, Jeff asked Layla if she was familiar with the Warblers. Raising a smile, she said, "Of course." Jeff smiled, "I take it from that smile of yours you're interested in auditioning." She smiled, "I would love that"

Later on at lunch, Layla decided to perfect herself for the audition. She listened to her audition song a few times and was careful not to do anything that would damage her vocal chords. She tried not to think of Sebastian but his words lingered in her ear. The time came for Layla to do her audition

Warbler captain Hunter Clarington asked, "And what will you be singing, Miss Morris?" Layla responded, "I'm singing _Joy Inside My Tears_ by Stevie Wonder." Layla took some deep breaths then did her audition song. After she did her song, everyone gave a round of applause. Everyone but Sebastian Smythe

**What did you think of Chapter 2?**

**At what point do you think Sebastian will drop the douchebag act?**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	3. Blaine's Wise Words

"Welcome to the Warblers, Layla Morris," Hunter smiled then everyone gathered round Layla and hugged her. Again, Sebastian refused to participate. Sebastian did not want to admit this by the did think Layla was talented and he did think she was cute but that was his douchebag way of trying to take control

Since Sebastian did not want to admit he liked Layla, he decided to continue to be a douche. He decided to avoid her whenever he passed her in school and this made Layla feel like she had done something wrong

That night, Blaine phoned up Layla asking her how Dalton was. She said "Nearly everyone made me feel welcome." Blaine knew from Layla's voice someone had caused her trouble and he figured it might have been Sebastian so he asked, "Let me guess. Sebastian Smythe"

Layla sighed, "Yes, Sebastian Smythe." Blaine responded, "Listen, Layla. Try not to take any notice of what he says. He'll get bored eventually once he sees you're going nowhere." Layla responded, "But he said he'll keep this up." Blaine answered, "Sebastian is a bully and you know what they are. Weak little cowards. When Sebastian sees his dirty tricks are going nowhere, he'll get bored and he'll eventually stop." Layla wished she could believe Blaine but she feared Sebastian would only up the ante further

Meanwhile, Sebastian was at home thinking about Layla. He thought that maybe he was too harsh on her but at the same time, she was attending an all male school. An all male school he was going to. Sebastian still wasn't sure if he wanted to drive her out of Dalton. He decided to sleep on it and see how he was feeling in the morning

**What are your thoughts on Chapter 3?**

**What do you think Sebastian will do next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	4. Cheated

Next morning, Layla woke up feeling anxious. She was not only going to be facing Sebastian in school again but she hadn't heard from Spike. She tried calling him last night but he never picked up his phone. He texted her the following morning to let her know he would be calling her tonight

At school, Layla bumped into Sebastian again but didn't say a word to him. Sebastian decided to play the douchebag act for a little while longer. Meanwhile, Layla was hoping to see Spike that night

She hadn't seen him since she started going to Dalton. She was hoping to have some alone time with him and also let him know what had been going on in Dalton so far. However, he texted her to say he couldn't see her that night but he'd let her know when he'd be able to see her next. After four days, Layla still heard no word from Spike. She decided she should maybe go see him instead

She went to see him at football practice. Practice was nearly over so she went to the locker rooms to surprise him. However, she was the one who got the surprise. Spike was kissing another girl, that being Quinn Fabray, fellow McKinley student and head cheerleader of the Cherrios, McKinley's cheerleader squad. Layla stayed watching this for another coupe of minutes. Spike said, "It's not what it looks like!"

Layla sneered, "Don't insult my intelligence, Spike." Quinn smiled, "Thought we'd surprise you!" Layla answered, "You're nothing more than just a pretty face who gave away her baby and tried to cheat her way into Yale! No wonder you were held back another year!" Layla then gave Spike a deathly stare and sneered, "You're welcome to her! We are finished!," then walked away crying

**Any thoughts on this latest chapter?**

**The next chapter will see the beginning of Layla and Sebastian's friendship. How do you think this will come about?**


	5. Starting Over

Layla walked off alone in the rain. "It fits my mood right now," she sadly sighed. She just wanted the universe to swallow her whole. She suddenly heard a voice say, "Are you sure it's safe to walk home by yourself at this time of night?"

She turned round to see Sebastian staring at her. She wasn't in the mood for his snide remarks so she responded, "Please, Sebastian. I'm not in the mood tonight. Just so you know, my boyfriend cheated on me." Sebastian sighed, "I'm so sorry, Layla."

Layla answered, "Stop pretending to care. I know you don't like me very much. You made that well known ever since I came to Dalton!" Sebastian answered, "Layla, I was a total douche and I apologise. I know it's not enough but I really want us to start over as friends. If you don't accept my peace offering, then I don't blame you"

Layla took a good look at Sebastian and saw that he was being sincere. She responded, "I'll give you another chance." Sebastian let out a little smile and said, "Since we're starting over as friends, I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let you get wet in the rain. How about you go under the umbrella with me?" Layla smiled and told Sebastian she'd accept his offer

**What do you think of Layla and Sebastian's newfound friendship?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What kind of problems do you think they'll run into?**


End file.
